


Whispers and blush

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Oikawa and Daichi are locked together in a closet for seven minutes, for team bonding.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 17





	Whispers and blush

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr

“Don’t give me that look, it was your idea.” Daichi grumbled.

He tried to shift but gave up on the idea when he realized he couldn’t move a finger without touching the other boy. Daichi knew he should not have allowed this goddamn game. But who was he to turn down another captain’s idea? Especially when said captain used the “team bonding” argument and had the brightest smile ever?

“Well, sorry I am concerned about inter-teams relationships!” the other whined, crossing his arms on his chest and hitting Daichi in the process. “I had hope I’d fall on Iwa-chan and those seven minutes would have been less awkward…”

“It’s ‘seven minutes in heaven’, Oikawa, you could have fallen on anyone. Hell, you could have fallen on Tsukishima; now _that_ would have been awkward.”

“I’m not complaining, you know! I did wish I could get closer to you, Captain~ Just never thought we would be _that_ close one day…” Oikawa hummed.

Daichi rolled his eyes but his cheeks felt warmer. If someone had told him that he would find himself in a closet with the most shameless guy he had ever met, he wouldn’t have believe it. But he wasn’t complaining either, to be quite honest.

He started when two arms encircled his waist. Before he could react and say something, he felt a hot breath near his ear and a soft cheek against his own.

“I hope you don’t mind, Captain… I needed to move…” Oikawa whispered, sending chills to Daichi’s spine.

He still wasn’t complaining. He was just surprised – he had never thought Aoba Jousai’s famous lady-killer swung that way as well. And to think that he would flirt with him, of all the people…

Taken by a sudden flash of courage, Daichi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck. The slight start of the other made him grin and he raised his head to whisper back, but right before Oikawa’s lips.

“Then I hope you don’t mind either, I needed to move too.”

The squeak the taller boy let slip made Daichi chuckle. He heard him gulp and his breath get faster. He kind of wish he could see the other’s face right now, because if those were anything to go by, he surely was flustered. A blushing and bashful Oikawa was without any doubt quite the sight.

“You know,” Daichi whispered again, not moving an inch from Oikawa, “we could make the best use out of those five minutes or so we still have…”

“And how…?” the quiet breath asked him, more impatient than curious.

“Let me show you…”

A very slight movement and Daichi’s lips were on Oikawa’s.

Maybe that game wasn’t that much of a bad idea, in the end.


End file.
